


Coffee shop

by HannaKay



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff and Smut, bowling, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: Scott McCall has had a crush on Allison Argent for a while now and he finally asks her out, only to be crashed by Stiles Stilinski who asked his crush Lydia Martin out on Scott's and Alison's date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is mostly about Stiles and Lydia, Scott and Allison are just here to fill out the story. :)

Scott open up the coffee shop where he's been working for about four months and just as he's on his way back to the counter he hear his best friend, Stiles, walk in the backdoor, late as usual. "Stiles, when are you going to be on time?" He sighs when Stiles walk in trying to take his apron on. "Sorry dude! It wont happen again." That's what he always says but these few weeks they've been working together he's been late almost every day, except for when the manager was going to be there.  
"Yeah right." Scott chuckles under his breath.  
They have some regular costumers come in during the first half of the day, Scott and Stiles are very good at their jobs. Stiles take the orders and Scott makes them, a great team. 

Around three o'clock, like always _SHE_ walks in with her friends Erica and Isaac, and Scott can't stop looking at her cute face and her dark brown hair that's always in a high ponytail on the top of her head, she's always very put together. Whenever she arrives Scott switches places with Stiles so he can talk to her and Stiles knows he has a big crush on her so he lets his best friend try to have a conversation with the girl of his dreams.

Erica and Isaac take their seat at the second booth next to the window and Allison walks to the counter, "Hi Scott!"  
"Hi Allison. The usual? One strawberry milkshake, one vanilla milkshake and one decaf whip cream latte." He says as he writes the order down.  
Allison try to cover her smile by biting her lower lip but he can see the corner of her lip rolling up and he winks at her as he always does.  
He give the order to Stiles who nods his head to Allison, "Hi Allison." and she nods back but quickly her eyes are back to Scott's.  
She's on her way to pay when he waves her off, "No. My treat!"  
Allison smile but at the same time she wants to pay, "But you payed last time too. Let me pay."  
Scott shake his head and put her money back in her hand. His hand rests in hers for a while and their eyes are locked to each other.  
After a few moments they get interrupted by Stiles, "Here you go Allison."  
Scott's hand flew away from Allison's and she cleared her throat, "Oh thanks."  
Allison grabbed the strawberry milkshake and Scott the other two and walked her to the booth.  
Scott cleared his throat, "So... Allison, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night would you like to go bowling?"  
He had wanted to ask her out so many times but this time he had talked himself up when he was getting dressed this morning, this was the day to ask her out.  
Allison almost dropped her milkshake, "What? Just me and you?"  
Scott put the decaf whip cream latte and vanilla milkshake on the table and looked at Allison, "Oh.. If you don't want to we don't have to it's okay." and he started to walk back to the counter, "Yes... I would like that." Allison answered when he passed her and he came to a halt, "Really? Okay I'll pick you up around six?"  
Allison nods her head and take a seat next to Isaac at the booth.  
Scott left them to their shakes and coffee and jumped over the counter with a smile on his face and traded places with Stiles again.  
"She said yes, we're going bowling tomorrow night." He said as he patted Stiles on his back. "Really? Have fun." Stiles replied happy for his best friend.

A quarter to four as usual it was Stiles' crush who walked in, Lydia Martin. Red hair, oh no not red more like strawberryblond, green eyes, red full lips. Everyone in the coffeeshop turned heads when she walked in, every time. Stiles usually couldn't talk to her so Scott had to take her order, but today, since Scott actually had asked his crush out he was going to talk to Lydia.  
"Hi Lydia. Your usual?" His face starting to burn by the heat she made him feel.  
"Oh hi Stiles. Your turn behind the counter huh? Yes, a large black coffee." and she stroke his arm for three seconds, yes he counted. He got butterflies in his stomach and chuckled a little, "Yes, my treat by the way." and her eyes widened, and a small smile behind that tough facade he knew she was holding up so everyone would think she was this powerful girl who no one could put down, but he knew that she actually was broken behind that facade. Her boyfriend's had been really bad to her and her parents divorce wasn't so good, all they ever did was fight and right in front of Lydia all the time. Stiles had, I wouldn't call it stalking, as much as doing research on the girl he had a big crush on.  
She opened her purse and took her phone out, "Here, put your number in."  
Stiles didn't know what to do and looked at Scott who shrugged his shoulders with a surprised look on his face. With shaking hands he grabbed her phone, "Okay..."  
He pressed the digits and gave her back her phone. "Thanks. I'll text you." and she grabbed her coffee from Scott's hand and walked out from the shop.  
Stiles just stared at her back until he couldn't see her anymore.  
"Scott, did you see that? She asked for my number." He almost passed out on the floor and Scott grabbed him before he fell. "Okay Stiles calm down."  
He sat Stiles down on the floor and give him a cup of water.

When it was time to close up Allison, Erica and Isaac were the last ones there and they're on their way out the door when Allison turn to Scott with a smile, "See you tomorrow then." He winks at her and wave his hand, "Yes. Bye!"  
She closes the door and Stiles locks it behind her. He walk back to the counter and take his phone out from under the desk and puts it on, they have strict rules about phones during worktime, they have to be switch off during their hours in the coffee shop. After a few minutes he gets a bunch of text's. Ones from his dad saying he will be late tonight so he need to make his own dinner. Another from his Lacrosse coach, they have a game on Sunday and they need to be at school around 10am. A few twitter notices and last but not least a text from a unknown number, it has to be Lydia.  
**Hi Stiles. Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?**  
He look at Scott who's cleaning up, "Hey Scott, she texted me! What do I do?"  
Scott is confused to whom he's talking about and asks, "Who? Who texted you?"  
"Lydia freaking Martin!!! What do I do????" Scott take a seat opposite Stiles, "Well, you wanted her to notice you so here is your chance." and he puts his head on the counter.  
Stiles nods but he doesn't know what to reply. He doesn't have any plans at all only that he needs to go to sleep really early since they have a game the next day.  
"Scott, is it okay if I ask her out to go bowling with me, you and Allison?" "What? Are you out of your mind? My first date with Allison and you want to crash it?"  
Stiles knows it sounds stupid but he doesn't really want to be alone with Lydia in case she isn't enjoying herself. "Please, we can bowl against each other. You and Allison on one team and me and Lydia on the other." Scott tip his head to the side, "Fine... You can join."  
Stiles's whole face lights up and he answer Lydia.  
**Hi! No plans, but would you want to join me, Scott and Allison? We're going bowling.**  
It only take a few minutes before he gets an answer back,  
**Okay. Pick me up?**  
**Yes, six a'clock.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott park his car on the driveway to the Argents and walk up to the front porch and rings the bell. Allison open it up she has a floral dress, a leather jacket and her hair up in a high ponytail, as usual. Scott smile and wink at her, "You look great! By the way... Change of plans, Stiles and Lydia is joining us so..." Allison shrugs her shoulders, "Okay, that's fine. Lydia isn't as bad as she make herself look, she's actually really nice when you get to know her."  
Scott smile again and hold his arm out for Allison to take and she does.  
They walk to the car and drive of to the bowling alley where they will meet Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles has been walking up and down the Martin's porch for about ten minutes to gain the courage he need to ring the bell, finally he stops at the door and press his finger on the doorbell. A few minutes goes by and all off a sudden there she's standing right in front of him, a black skirt, red cropped top and her hair in big curls hanging on her back. "Hi Stiles. Thanks for picking me up." She smiles.  
Stiles can't get any words out, he's so in aw of her. She walk outside and lock the door behind her. "So are we meeting Allison and Scott at the Bowling alley?" she asks.  
He nods his head and turns to the car, "Yes... Here let me help you down." He hold out his hand for her to take when the walk down the stairs.  
They take a seat in his Jeep and he roll of the curb and start to drive down the street. He clears his throat, "Sorry I'm being so weird but you look really nice." Lydia chuckles and lay her hand on his, "It's okay. And thanks." He flushes by her touch but give her a smile back.

When Stiles and Lydia walk into the Bowling alley Allison and Scott is already there and they've already taken the line closes to the wall. Allison is the one to notice Stiles and Lydia so she waves a hand to them and Stiles start to walk to the counter to get shoes for him and Lydia, "Whats you size?" He asks her, "Eh, 5." He leans to the counter and tell the boy behind the desk to give them shoes, one 5 and one 10. Lydia joins Allison and Scott, and Allison hug Lydia, Allison always wants everyone else to feel welcomed. "Hi Lydia, it's great you wanted to join us." Allison says as he lets Lydia go and both Scott and Allison can see a small smile on her lips. Scott nods to her and then asks, "We're's Stiles so we can start this game?" He look around and see Stiles at the counter getting their shoes. Allison take a seat next to Scott, Lydia take a seat on the opposite side of Allison and Scott.  
Allison intertwines her fingers with Scott's and that make him loosen up a little, he wasn't expecting that at all but he's glad she did.  
Stiles joins them, "Hey guys. Allison, you look lovely." She smiled at him, "Thanks, you look great yourself." He chuckled and gave Lydia her shoes and took a seat next to her.

They bowl, Allison and Scott crushers the other team, Stiles and Lydia. Allison is a sports girl and Scott has played a couple bowling games in his lifetime so has Stiles but he isn't as good as Scott and Lydia hasn't played since she was a kid. Lydia blushes when her bowling ball only gets one bowling pin down but Stiles smile and cheers her up with a hug, "It's okay, I'll help you next time."  
Allison gets a strike and Scott a spare, Stiles get a spare too and now it's Lydia's turn again but this time Stiles helps her, "Here, let me help you." He stand behind her and put his hand over hers to help her swing the ball. Lydia isn't used to this sort of touching, ever since her boyfriend Jackson dump't her she's been off the market. But somehow his touch mad her feel confident and not that scared of embarrassing herself. What Stiles doesn't know is that Lydia always had her eyes on him when she walked into the coffee shop and she had wanted him to be behind the counter every time so she could ask for his number but he never was. She had ignored him at school because of her friends and boyfriends but somehow her eyes always wandered over to his table at lunch or his desk in class. He had this presence about him, he made almost everyone around him laugh or smile and he seemed so nice and he is really handsome as well. V-neck shirt, a pair of gray khaki pants and a really nice watch on. Lydia loved fashion and this boy could dress himself. 

He was standing really close to her and Lydia didn't move, he helped her with her ball and they threw it away to the pins and they stood and stared at the ball and it hit all of the pins and she got a strike and jumped up and shouted, "YAY!!! I made a strike!" and then she turned to Stiles who smiled at her and she hugged him tight and Stiles was taken a back by her hug, she didn't really let go and he hugged her back.  
Allison clapped her hands and Scott shouted out a "Good job Lydia!" and she let go of Stiles and meet his eyes, "Thank you."  
Stiles waved it of bit inside he was screaming, the girl of his dreams had just hugged her for what felt like forever in his mind.

Now every time it was Lydia's turn she got Stiles to help her again and she got some strikes and spares, and Stiles couldn't stop smiling since she always looked so happy when more then one pin fell down and he got a hug every time.  
Lydia really wanted him close and he gave her confidence just by holding her hand. Lydia slowly reached for his hand when they sat down and saw Allison and Scott play and Stiles didn't move it when she intertwined her fingers with his.

When the game was done Allison and Scott had won but not with much. Allison and Scott went to the snackbar and ordered something to eat while Stiles and Lydia left their shoes back to the guy behind the counter. Stiles asked Lydia, "So do you want to get something to eat or?" Lydia meet his eyes with a big smile on her face, Stiles had never seen her smile like that before and he was happy he was the one to make her feel good.  
"Well, i'm not that hungry maybe we could oder something and bring home to my place?" Lydia said and Stiles couldn't believe his ears, did she just invite him over to her place? He nods his head and they walk to the snack bar to get a plate of curly fries, two sodas and two burgers to go.  
They walk over to Allison and Scott to say good night and leave them for their own date alone.  
They take their order and walk out of the alley and to Stiles Jeep.

The drive back to Lydia was a little awkward since Stiles didn't know what to expect when they arrive at her place.  
Lydia herself really wanted to be with Stiles, he made her feel good about herself and he was the first guy who really hugged her back when she hugged him. Jackson always gave her a half hug/pat on the shoulder. He was such a jerk but somehow she thought he was the kind of guy she had to be with to be popular but now, her senior year she'd realise all she wanted was someone who made her smile and laugh and feel good about herself. Someone who held her hand when she reached for it, someone like Stiles. 

They pull up on her driveway and Stiles turned the engine of and grabbed the take outs from the backseat while Lydia got out of the car. He jumped out from his side and walked around the jeep to see Lydia smiling at him. "What? What is it? Something behind me?" and he turned around and then back to her, she was laughing but trying to hide it behind her hand, "No... You just look really cute." And then she started to walk up to her house. Stiles joined her and offered her his hand once again when they walked up the stars and now she didn't let go. He cleared his throat when the got to the porch, "So.. where's your mom?" Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She told me yesterday she was going to go away for work this weekend but I know she's with some guy she probably meet at a bar somewhere so... the whole house for myself." Stiles felt really bad for Lydia who didn't really have her parents at all, they where always away or to busy with something else.  
She let go of his hand when she searched for her keys in her purse and locked the door open. She walked in first and Stiles behind her. He walked in and looked around, he had been there for a few parties before but now it was so quiet on no people around. Just him and Lydia.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia walk inside the living room and start some music and take a seat on the couch while she looks at Stiles and waves him over, "Come on. The food's getting cold."  
Stiles walks over with the bag and places it on the coffee table in front of Lydia and then take a seat next to her. She lays her hand on his knee and Stiles freezes by her touch. She leans against his shoulder and pop a fries into her mouth. Stiles doesn't know what to do so just sit there and after a while she looks up at him, "Aren't you going to eat?" He then clears his throat and leans forward, "Oh yes... " He take one of the burgers in his hand and take a bite, Lydia's hand still on his knee.

A few quiet moments later Lydia turns to Stiles, her face really close to his and he swallow the bite of burger he has in his mouth.  
"So, you're probably wondering why I asked for your number and then asked you here..." Stiles just sits quiet and stare into her green beautiful eyes.  
"Ehm.. I really wanted to get to know you Stiles because I feel like you're one of the few persons that I notice and you always light up the room..."  
Stiles can't believe what she's telling him, she's been noticing him all this time while he's been observing her from a far. Now they're just staring at each other, seams like she wants him to say something so he clears his throat and scratch his neck, "You've been noticing me? I've been looking at you for years. You're the most beautiful girl in this entire world. My heart skip a beat every time you come in to a room. I know you try to keep up this facade you have but I see beyond that, I know you're this really smart girl with straight A's in every class, you're really nice and think about other people even though most of the people in our school think you're a bitch, sorry..." She hunch back when he say's that word, "...I know that you will probably end up some where and write a mathematics formula that wins you the Nobel Price some day..." he can't finish the sentence before he feel her lips against his. He's taken a back by her soft full lips and she's stroking his cheek with her finger, he finally closes his eyes and reciprocate the kiss. He places his right hand on the small of her back and the other one find it's way behind her neck.

When Stiles said all of those things about Lydia she got hit with a train of emotions, he had notice her, the real her. The one she was trying to hide and she was really good at hiding her but somehow this guy in front of her had notice the real person she was and she couldn't hold it in anymore she just wanted to kiss him even if he wasn't done talking so she placed her left hand on his cheek and went for it, and god was it good. This kiss wasn't like any other she'd had this was something else something she knew now she had been missing with both Aiden and Jackson. When he finally reciprocated the kiss and pulled her in closer she blanked out, all her thoughts flew away and she just felt warm inside. She placed the other hand around his neck and depend the kiss.

Stiles pulled her in really close and slowly laid her down on her back against the couch, him crunching over her and they taste each other for the first time.  
His tongue meets hers, she taste like strawberry milkshake, he like peppermint gum.  
She pull up the edge of his shirt and in a second it's on the floor, Lydia throws her red shirt on the couch and Stiles hand wanders up and down her side. Her beautiful pale skin against his warm hand. Lydia traces his bare torso with one of her hand the other one is on his back.  
Stiles kisses her neck up and down and Lydia breaths heavily against his shoulder, she nibble on his neck and then back to his mouth.

After a while on the couch Lydia whispers into Stiles ear heavy, " Should we take this to the bedroom?" And she hooks her legs around his waist and he pull her up and hold her close to him while he walk down the hall to Lydia's bedroom door and she reach for the doorknob while she's kissing his neck and mouth back and forth. He walk them inside and lay her down on the bed with him over her. Now their eye's meet for the first time in a while and Stiles can't believe he's about to have sex with the girl of his dreams. He slowly lean down to her and kiss her gently on the lips, Lydia's hands are on both side of his cheeks. They lay there kissing for a while until Lydia starts fumbling with Stiles pants and he kicks them off and Stiles hand walk lower down her side, to the edge of her skirt and pull it down with two fingers. She roll over on his torso and kiss his neck. Stiles' now the one to start breathing heavy, he nibble on her shoulder and his hand wander over her laced thong and her uncover'd butt cheek. Lydia can feel herself starting to get wet and unhook her black laced bra to bare her breasts for Stiles.  
When Lydia unhooks her bra Stiles can feel his happy bone getting stiff, now he's nervous he will ruin this by coming to early.  
Lydia start to rub herself against his now stiff cock and she can feel it, she's getting wetter by the minute. She bites her lower lip and throws her hair back and forth. Stiles is really horny now and flip Lydia to her back. He slowly pull her thong down and throw it on the floor, Lydia is biting her lip and he is kissing her stomach and teasing her with his fingers around her wet pussy. He puts his finger in his mouth and then he start to rub her g-spot. Lydia arches her back and grab the sheets in her hands. Stiles kisses her up to her breasts and nibble on her nipple while rubbing her at the same time.  
She grab his neck and pull him up so she can kiss him. She then hooks her finger inside his boxers and pull them down and her hand goes over his hard cock. Stiles stop rubbing Lydia and try to find his way inside her. He goes in and then out, in and out a few times until his really inside. Lydia moans loudly and scratch his back with her nails.  
She flip them over again and sit up on him, she start to ride him while he now once again start to rub her wet pussy. Stiles can't stop looking at her, her breasts jumping up and down and her hair going from left to right. He can almost feel how he's on his way to cum but he really want her to cum first.  
Lydia hunches over him and he suck on her nipple, he rub her from behind and Lydia is getting wetter and wetter. She moans highly and Stiles does the same but not as high.  
Lydia pull Stiles up to a sitting position and she rides him against the wall. Her tongue meet his, she can feel it now, almost there. She ride him faster and Stiles can't hold it in anymore and almost at the same time he cum's she does. She bites his shoulder and he kisses hers.  
They sit there for a moment just close, catching their breaths until Stiles lay her down on her bed again and brushes a lock of hair from her face.  
She stroke her hand against his cheek and smile, "Fields medal..." she whispers and Stiles get's confused, "What?"  
She smile, "Nobel doesn't have any price for mathematics, Fields medal is the one I'll be winning." and then she kisses him.


End file.
